Chasing a Dream
by Theiflover2
Summary: Billa is a kickboxer, raising her son Frodo alone. She has to constantly move to keep Frodo away from his father. After her son was born Billa thought that it was going to be just the two of them, until she meets a handsome stranger in a dark alley.
1. Chapter 1

Chasing a Dream

(A/N: This story has past Non-con/Rape and a little bit of violance, there most likely be more violance in later chapters.)

Chapter 1:

Billa adjusted her coat as she walked to her car in the back of Bofur's shop. Why did she stay so late? It was a long drive back to the hotel. She needed lot of rest she had a match on Sunday. She needed to be rest so she could go to the gym tomorrow.

She blew onto her hands rubbing them together. Fall had come early his year.

Billa jumped when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me, could you help me? I have seemed to have lost my way. My name is Thorin, could you help me find…" She turned to face the man. He was tall, dark and handsome. He really couldn't be more cliché if he tried. However, Billa couldn't hear the rest of what he was saying. Her mind trapped her in a painful flashback. When he moved to touch her, her body went into auto-pilot.

She pinched the pressure point on his hand to stop him, he hissed in pain slightly. Billa could only see _him,_ not the man in front of her. She stomped on his foot with the heel of her sneakers. Using her free she punched him in the jaw, sending him into the wall.

He stumbled, catching himself against the wall. Billa was bouncing on her feet in a fighting position. Before _He_ could come at her again, she roundhouse-kicked him in the face. She fled when he fell to the ground.

She pulled her keys out of her satchel with shaking hands, getting into her blue hybrid.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Her body was still in auto-pilot when she pulled into the parking garage for the hotel. She sprinted up four flights of stairs to her room. When she was behind the safety of the door, she pressed her back against the door trying to calm down. She was starting to hyperventilate.

She slumped down against the door trying to slow her heart beat.

It had almost happened again, but it wasn't _him_. She had beat up a random stranger in an alley. That man wasn't _Him_, the poor man had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. He had just gotten lost and asked the wrong person for help.

Billa felt bad about it, but it wasn't like she could go back and apologize, saying it was an accident. Elrond wouldn't be happy to hear that she had another flash back, that caused her to hurt someone.

Billa rubbed her face. "Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" she cursed.

It was all of _hi_s fault. Billa hated that man more than anything. He had taken so much from her, her innocence, her safety, her trust.

Elrond was the only one who knew what _he_ did to Billa. All of her friends and family thought that Frodo was the result of an ex-boyfriend, and that's the way it was going to stay. Billa shook her head. It wasn't good to think of that now. She wiped away the tears-when had she started crying?- and stood up.

Billa was so thankful for Elrond. Her mother's friend had always been there for her, especially after _him._

Elrond had even set up a deal with her, she could stay in anyone of his three hotels in the city and she would pay rent. Elrond had offered her the deal so she would stay in the city where he could help protect her.

_He_ wouldn't be able to hurt her if he couldn't find her. Constantly moving helped keep _him_ off of her trail.

Billa moved into her bedroom, Frodo was being watched by the hotel manager's son Legolas tonight so she could have a break from her five year old son.

She decided as she curled in bed, not even bothering to change her clothes, that she avoid going to Bofur's for a while. She was sure he would understand.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Thorin groaned in pain as he laid on the cold, wet, ground of the alley. He had just asked for directions and that man had attacked him.

He heard the sound of tires driving away fast. Was this planed? Was he somehow targeted?

Thorin fished his phone out of his pocket, speed dialing Bofur's number.

" Ello?" Bofur's cheery voice answered the phone.

"Bofur, I think I just got mugged."

"What? Are you okay Thorin?! What happened?" Thorin pushed himself into a sitting position against the wall.

"Got lost, asked for help, the person attacked me, then they just ran off."

"Where are you? I'll send Fili and Dwalin to get you."

"I. Don't. Know. I'm lost!" He was in pain and cold, even Bofur's concern was irritating.

Thorin could hear Bofur tell Fili and Dwalin to get the car. He heard the shop bell ring, signaling someone had left. He blinked. He had heard it on the phone and around the corner. Thorin blinked again as Dwalin and Fili sprinted past him.

"Dwalin!" Thorin called out.

The older man skidded to a halt causing the younger to bump into him. They both turned around and ran to Thorin's side.

"Thorin? You're literally outside of Bofur's." Fili told him as they helped Thorin to his feet.

Thorin was blinded slightly when they helped him into the shop. He blinked away the light, Oin already had the medical kit out, Ori was sitting next to his brothers at the bar, Kili was clearing one of the benches for them to sit Thorin down on, Gloin was helping his brother, Bofur and Bombur were looking concerned from behind the counter, Bifur was sitting with Balin and Grey at a nearby table, Dis was pushing Fili away to help her brother sit down.

"Thorin, you look awful." Frerin grimaced coming out of the bathroom, wiping his hands on a paper towel.

"No." Dis said sarcastically.

Oin started to look over Thorin's wounds.

"Who did this to you Uncle?" Kili asked.

"Yeah Thorin, I thought you were a good fighter." Fili laughed.

"_I am_. They took me by surprise. "

Oin tilted Thorin's head back to look at the already forming bruises. "Strong lad, ta leave these bruises would take a good amount a' force. Bombur, some ice if ya'll please." The cook nodded heading into the kitchen.

"What about Bilbo? Did ya see Mr. Boggins?" Kili asked.

"Who?" Thorin was confused.

"Bofur's friend, just left minutes before your call." Frerin explained, completely unconcered for his Brother's well being.

"Miss." Grey corrected, sipping at his tea.

"What?" Dwalin asked.

"Miss. Bilbo's name is Billa, Billa Baggins. Bilbo is a stage name." Bofur explained, tossing Oin the ice pack his brother had handed him.

"Yes. I believe you had just met Miss Baggins. She is most likely the one who gave you those injuries." Grey said, taking another sip of his tea, trying to hide him smirk.

Frerin burst out laughing. "You got beat to shit by a girl!" he was laughing so hard he fell off his chair, which only caused him to laugh harder.

"Do not fear Thorin. You're pride is still intact." Grey told him stand up to pat Thorin on the shoulder. "Billa is a professional fighter."

"I want to meet her."

(A/N: Hi Thanks for reading! This is just to clarify a few things.

Fili and Kili are not related in this fic, it didn't want to write modern day incest. Fili is the adopted son of Dwalin and Ori. They grew up as best friends. They have been dating since they were 18. Fili is five months older than Kili.

Gollum is Frodo's biological father. He raped Billa five years ago; she became pregnant and gave birth to Frodo. When Frodo was two, Gollum tried to sue for parental rights. Billa was awarded full custody and a restraining order because of his mental instability and past rape charges (he was never proven guilty of her rape.) Gollum started stalking and harassing Billa to get his son.

Billa became a Kickboxer after learning to protect herself from Gollum. She had amazing skill so why not put it to good use? Billa chose not to let what happened to her define her.

Elrond offered her a way to stay in the city, but also so Gollum wouldn't be able to find her. Thranduli, Elrond, and Galadriel run the hotels Billa switches between; they are called the 'Home Houses'.

Gandalf goes by Grey Ganhelmalf. Hamfast runs a training gym. Since Billa is constantly moving I wanted Sam and Frodo to still be friends. So the best way for them to meet was through Billa and Hamfast, thus Hamfast owns the gym Billa uses.

Billa and Frodo share a birthday still, it's coming up in a few months.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Billa turned on the kettle. She had a match on Sunday, today was Thursday. She could go to the gym today and tomorrow, and then rest her muscles on Saturday. Frodo would want to come. He could play with Sam while she trained with Hamfast.

Billa checked her phone for any messages while the water was boiling. Two texts from Bofur and one from Grey; both from last night. She opened the message from Grey first.

'**Expect company 2marrow 1300. –G'**

_What?_ She thought to herself

'**Who? Because if it's another one of your "Friends" …'** the reply was almost instant.

'**Yes it is 1 of my friends. I have known him 4 a very long time, he is very trust worthy. -G' **She received a second text before she could even start a reply. **'He will not harm you, Frodo, or any of your things. I will be accompanying him. -G'** Billa narrowed her eyes at her phone. Even if she said no, Grey would come anyway.

'**Fine. Bring jam.'** He might as well be useful.

()()()()()()(()()()()()

After picking Frodo up from the Greenleaf residence, she headed over to Hamfast's gym. On the way over Frodo told her all about how Legolas showed him how to discipline Mr. Greenleaf for 'Partying too hard and coming home late' and 'that a hangover is not an excuse to skip work, you're going in even if you don't want too.' Billa thought to herself that Legolas would make a fine parent one day, and that she would never let Thrandy watch Frodo alone. _EVER._

"Hello Billa, Frodo." Bell greeted at the front desk. She was Hamfast's wife and receptionist. He would be completely lost without her. "Sam's on the floor with his Dad." She told Frodo. The raven hair boy looked to his mother.

"Go on. Tell Gaffer I'll be right out." He nodded run off to find them.

"Are you okay Billa? You look awful." Bell asked putting a 'be right back' sign on her desk, walking with Billa to the locker rooms.

"Th_an_ks." Billa said sarcastically as she held the door open for Bell. Dropping her bag down on one of the benches she fished out her workout clothes, heading into one of the changing stalls. "I didn't have a good night."

"What happened? You were going to Bofur's right? You always are cheery after visiting him. 'His cheer is contagtious' you once said I believe."

"It is. Well… Ibeatsomeoneupinanalley." She mumbled adjusting her sports bra.

"What?"

Billa took a deep breath. "I… beat someone up in an alley." She winced when Bell gasped.

"Why?"

"I thought they were coming at me, I went into auto-pilot. The man was huge! Built like a mountain."

"And you beat him up?"

"I thought he was going to attack me! I didn't mean too!"

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, I think I knocked him out. When he fell I ran."

"Oh my." Bell gasped again.

"Right?!"

Billa heard the door open.

"Mommy! Gaffer said to 'tell her to hurry her lazy booty up.'" Frodo relayed the message. "Mommy?" Her son asked when he didn't see her.

"Tell him I'll be right out Frodo." Billa told him, tying her sneakers.

"Yes Mommy."

After a minute Bell said, "We need to teach him to knock on the women's locker room before entering."

"Eh, he's still at the age where everyone wants to just pick him up and cuddle him; but your right." Billa said as she stepped out of changing stall, bouncing on her feet a little. "Can you help me wrap my hands?"

()

When Billa smiled when she saw Frodo, Sam, and Hamfast waiting in the training ring.

"Give me a minute to stretch and warm up a bit." She told them, starting her normal stretches.

"Hurry up. You're the slowest fighter I know." Hamfast laughed.

"Mommy, we gonna help you train! Toot toot!" Frodo told her.

()

Apparently 'help you train' meant 'were going to get distracted and go play somewhere else until your done.' the boys ran off after the first few minutes.

After a few rounds of sparing with Hamfast, Billa decided that it was enough for a day. Hamfast held the sand bag for as she practiced her jabs, hooks, and a few high kicks.

()

"Do you know who you're fightin' on Sunday?" Hamfast asked her when they were breaking for some water.

"Yeah, some tall girl with red hair." Billa wiped her forehead. "Tauriel or something. She's from out of town, she's staying in the Homely House on Mirkwood dr. I've seen her in the lobby once or twice. I'm like half her size." He laughed.

"Good, we can use that to your advantage."

"Mommy! Mommy!" Frodo and Sam came running out of the woman's locker room.

"What were you two doing in there?" She asked light heartedly.

"Da phone went buzz buzz!" She hadn't noticed that Frodo was holding her phone, until he held it out for her. She unlocked the screen.

'**We will b late. 1400 at the latest.-G'**

She had completely forgotten Grey was coming over today. It was almost two thirty now, she only had thirty minutes to get home and shower!

"Gaffer we're going to have to cut it early." she told him, as she started to unwrap her hands. Fast walking to the locker room.

"Okay, we'll see you on soon Ms. Baggins." He picked up Sam who was waving to Frodo.

Billa ducked into to the locker room, shoving the wrappings into her gym bag, grabbing it then leaving. Frodo held on to her hand out to the car in the parking lot. There wasn't time to shower at the gym like usual.

()

When they reached to room Billa set Frodo in front of the TV, turing on Spongebob. Billa quickly got into the shower. She was in it five minutes top. There was a knock at the door as she was getting out.

"Mommy someone at da door."

"Shit! Don't answer it Frodo. I'll be right out."

"No-no word!" Her son gasped.

Billa opened the door, towel secured around her. "Sorry sweetie." She ruffled his curly hair.

"Ewie! Mommy you're wet!" he ran out of the room back to the TV.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll be right there, give me a minute!" She dressed quickly, and then ran to the door. The chain lock still in place she cracked the door.

"Hello?"

"Hello Billa. How are you on this fine day?" Grey greeted.

"Where's your 'friend'?" she asked, about to open the door for him.

"Right here I assure you. Billa Baggins, may I introduce Thorin Durinson." Billa gasped when he stepped aside to reveal the man Billa had beat up in the ally. She knew it was him because he had a bruise in the shape of her fist on his face.

"It is a pleasure to-" She slamed the door in their faces.

"Not again Ganhelmalf! Not. Again!" she called through the door. Never again.

"Mommy, was dat Granpa Grey?" Damn that man. Frodo loved when Grey visited, and now if he didn't come in to say hi Frodo would be very upset.

She was tempted to say no. she really was. "Yes." She sighed.

"Why did you close da door?"

"Because he is a wicked old man, and he brought a friend Mommy wasn't expecting."

"Mr. Bofur?"

"No, a new friend."

"New friends are good!" Frodo smiled proudly, unintentionally throwing Billa's own words back in her face.

"Yes they are." She sighed again. She turned around and undid the chain lock. When she opened the door Grey and Thorin froze mid argument.

"Fine you can come in." she eyed Thorin up and down. It wouldn't be too hard to take him again. He looked much better in light... if you ignored the bruises.

(A/N: Billa is a kickboxer with Muay Thai training. Muay Thai is slightly more aggressive then Kickboxing and allows knees and elbows to be used where in kickboxing they're prohibited. I left it a little vague last time.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chasing a Dream Chapter 3

"Granpa Grey!" Frodo tackled Grey as soon as he was in the door. "You're late!"

"I am never late, nor am I ever early. I arrive precisely when I intend too." Frodo giggled as Grey picked him up. "Billa, could I have some tea, if it isn't too much trouble?"

"Sure, I was going to put on the kettle any way." She went into the kitchen turning on the kettle, before slipping into the bathroom to grab a towel for her hair.

When she returned to the living room Thorin was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Frodo wanted to show Grey something." He shifted on his feet a little.

"I'm sorry for keeping you so long at the door. I just got out of the shower a few minutes ago." She gestured to her wet hair.

"It's okay, we weren't waiting long."

"You're the man from the alley." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Thorin gave her a friendly smile as he extended his hand. "Thorin Durinson at your service."

"I'm really sorry about that." She told him as she shook his hand. "Billa Baggins at yours. I didn't mean to attack you like that." Thorin raised an eyebrow. "Well, I guess you can't accidentally attack someone… sorry. I just thought you were coming at me and I went into auto-pilot. "

"I apologize for giving you that impression. I sometimes forget how intimidating I look." Billa smiled a bit. He seemed nice enough.

"I'm sorry again." She apologized.

"It's okay. I should have known better than to startle you. I was just very lost."

"You're from out of town?" she asked.

"No. I just have a very bad sense of direction." He smirked when Billa laughed a little.

"Then it's settled." Grey said when he entered the room with Frodo.

"What's settled?" Billa asked cautiously.

"It will be good for you and most amusing for Frodo and me. I will make the reservations. Thorin will pick you up at six thirty."

"Reservations? What reservations?" Thorin asked.

"For tomorrow night of course." Gray said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "Frodo has informed me of your schedule."

"Mommy is busy on Sunnyday, but not Sat-here-day." Frodo said with a nod.

"And Thorin is free for the rest of the week. You will be going to an apology dinner, for you both have wronged each other, and it will be a most pleasant way to repay each other."

"I barely know him! For all I know he could be crazy!" Billa objected, then remembering her manners turned to Thorin. "No offense."

"None taken, I agree with you. We barely know each other. We only meet," He checked his watch, "seven minutes ago."

"Well that is the purpose of this dinner. It is so you can get to know each other." Grey chuckled.

"But Mommy saved you from huggers!" Thorin became very confused.

"Muggers." Billa corrected with a sigh.

"Yeah! Muggers! Jus' like Mommy saved Mister Bofur and Mister Nori!" Frodo ran up to Billa, attacking her legs. "New friends are good Mommy! Remember?" Billa sighed again. There was no way they were getting out of this.

"Very well, why not." She shrugged.

"I will make reservations at the Prancing Pony for seven." Grey said with a smirk. "Goodbye Frodo, Billa. Let us be off Thorin." Grey pulled Thorin out of the room before he could even say goodbye.

Billa was left standing in the middle of the room, Frodo hanging on her legs.

"I feel like I just got blindsided." She said out loud.

"what's 'bindsided'?"

"Blindsided." She corrected.

()

For diner Billa made chicken nuggets, carrots, and macs and cheese. Billa found herself lost in thought until something gooey hit her nose with a splat. She blinked. She heard Frodo gasp, when she looked at him he had his hands over his mouth. He looked as shocked as she was.

"Mommy I sorry! I didn' mean to! I' Just flyed off da plate! I sorry-" Frodo was cut off when something splatted on his nose. Billa giggled, putting down her fork and picking up her napkin. "Dat wasn't nice Mommy."

"Well you did it first." She cleaned both of their faces. Frodo looked terrified for a minute before he realized his mom was laughing.

"You're a meanie!"

()

"Mommy!" Billa groaned when a small weight landed on her stomach. Great way to wake up in the morning. "Time to get up! Time to get up Mommy!" little hands started shaking her shoulders.

"I'm up, I'm up." She pushed Frodo to the side of the bed. Frodo giggled when she threw the covers over him.

"What would you like for breakfast little bunny?"

"Yogur!" He exclaimed, emerging from the sheets. Billa picked the little boy up, tossing him over her shoulder. "Let's go Big bunny!" Frodo laughed.

()

Billa took Frodo to the Hotel's pool after breakfast. During the day not many people were there. Swimming with Frodo on her back around the pool was a great light exercise; and Frodo enjoyed it, so win-win.

"Mommy can we play whale?" Frodo was the only person who was allowed to call her a whale, and only under certain circumstances; the game being one. (The only one.)

"Okay sweetie, let me put are stuff down first." Finding a mostly dry bench, Billa put her bag down, then their towels on top of that. Taking off her cover-up, she joined Frodo in the shallow end of the pool.

She held her breath, dunking her head under the cool water of the pool to wet her hair. When she came up she found her arms full of Frodo.

"Ready Mommy?!" He asked excitedly.

"Yes little bunny." Frodo swam behind her, grabbing her shoulders.

"Let's go!" Billa did a few laps around the pool with Frodo on her back, going underwater every once and a while.

A woman entered the pool room, she had a full swim suit on. Billa recognized her as Tauriel, the woman she was fighting tomorrow. She stopped in the shallow end of the pool, letting Frodo crawl off.

"Hello." Billa greeted from the pool as Tauriel was putting her stuff down on a lounge chair.

"Hello." Tauriel greeted back.

"I'm Billa Baggins, this is my son Frodo." The little boy waved. "You're Tauriel right?" The ginger seemed shock that Billa knew who she was. "I also go by Bilbo, we're fighting tomorrow."

Then it clicked for the red-headed woman. She got into the pool with Billa and Frodo. "It is a pleasure to meet you before the fight." They shook hands.

"You as well." Billa smiled ignoring that she barely came up to Tauriel's chin. "How are you liking the city?"

"It is very lovely." She paused. "I'm sorry but I thought you were the local fighter, may I ask why you are in the hotel pool?"

"I live here." Was all Billa said.

"You're son is very cute." Tauriel said looking at Frodo who just splashing in the shallow end, fighting some imaginary foe.

"Thank you. How long are you going to stay after the fight?"

"I am looking for an apartment. I have been planning to move here for sometime. Do you have any suggestions for a good gym?"

"I go to my friend's gym, it's really great and he would love some more business. Maybe I could show it to you sometime." Billa suggested.

"That would be lovely."

"You're still a little new here; would you like to come to lunch with Frodo and I? We could also give you a tour of the city."

"Thank you. I am glad I have already made a friend."


	4. Chapter 4

Chasing a Dream Chapter4

After lunch at one of Frodo's favorite restaurants, Billa showed Tauriel the most popular places in the city; the mall, the roller rink, Hamfast's gym, the park, and Bofur's bar.

At four o'clock they returned to the hotel, Billa had to get ready for her da- apology dinner, it was an apology dinner.

()

Frodo helped pick out Billa's dress. He picked out the one Billa's mother Belladonna wore the night she met Billa's father Bungo. Belladonna had worn it to a party; Bungo had bumped into her accidentally (on purpose if you ask him,) and spilled soda all over it. He payed to have the dress cleaned and offered to take her our on a date to make up for it. (Like how Billa and Thorin meet… except not at all.)

When her son had pulled the black dress out of the closet Billa couldn't help but laugh. Maybe this was a sign… God, she hoped not.

"Why you laughin' Mommy?" He asked her.

"Did I ever tell you how _my_ mommy met _my_ daddy?" she asked. Frodo shook his head 'no' vigorously. Billa didn't talk much about Grandma and Grandpa, but Frodo knew they weren't around after some bad boo-boos. Just because he knew didn't mean he understood.

()

Billa smoothed out her dress in the full length mirror. Legolas had picked up Frodo a few minutes ago and Thorin was due any minute. The sleeveless black dress came down to Billa's knees, with a small slit in the side for better movement. (That wasn't originally apart of the dress but Belladonna had fixed it that way when she gave it to Billa.) She was also wearing a pair of black under shorts that ended about mid-thigh and you couldn't see under the dress.

She had decided to let her hair fall down around her shoulders, only wearing a bobby pin or two to keep the curly blonde hair out of her face. She had chose to go without much makeup, only wearing some eyeliner and a little bit of lipstick. She was wearing Bofur and Nori's Christmas gift from last year, a very beautiful pair of pearl earrings. (Billa had insisted it was too much but Bofur and Nori wouldn't let her leave without them.)

Billa was nervous. Almost as nervous as she had been before her first fight, the first few days in court fighting for custody of Frodo, than facing her family after Frodo's birth.

Billa jumped when there was a knock on the door, she grabbed her jacket and slipped on her heels. She checked the looker. There was a man with a pizza box and a hat from the local pizza joint, she couldn't see his face. Billa made sure the chain was locked before opening the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I got a pizza for room 146." The man had a deep voice and was wearing sun glasses.

"I'm sorry, this is room 149. The room number is a little messed up."

"Oh, I'm sorry miss. Could you point me in the direction of 146?" he asked her.

"It's just around the corner."

"Thank you miss, have a nice night."

"You too." Billa closed the door with a sigh. Unfortunately that wasn't the first time that had happened. Billa constantly told Thranduil to fix her room number, but he never got around to it. She never had these problems when she stayed at Elrond's or Galadriel's hotels. Hell even if she didn't complain they both somehow knew about it and fixed the problem before she could bring it up. Honestly it was a little creepy sometimes.

Billa checked her phone, it was six thirty five. Thorin was late. Billa sighed, about to walk back into her bedroom when there was a knock on the door.

Billa checked the looker again. It was Thorin standing there with a regretful face. He was wearing a casual black suit with a royal blue tie. She undid the chain lock and opened the door.

"Sorry." Was the first thing he said, "As I said before, I'm not the best with directions. I think I got lost thrice."

"Well lucky for you I know the way to the restaurant. It's not two far, would you like to walk? It's a lovely night."

"That would be fine." He smiled.

"Perfect, just let me grab my purse." She quickly walked into the kitchen and grabbed her handbag of the kitchen table, draping her jacket over her arm. Making sure to lock the door, she followed Thorin to the elevator.

()

The walk to the Prancing Pony was pleasant, the city's night life was just starting to awake.

Thorin told Billa about what happened after they parted ways in the alley. Then he complained about his brother, nephew, and his nephew's boyfriend, who were- according to Thorin- 'the biggest shits in world'. Billa tried to hide her laughter behind her hand. It didn't work. Thorin started pouting saying she was mean. Billa couldn't help but laugh even more.

When they arrived at the restaurant Thorin was a true gentleman; held the door open for her and even pulled out her chair when the waiter showed them to the table.

Billa ordered a glass of cola; she never really had acquired a taste for alcohol. Thorin also ordered as cola, Billa suspected he did so not to make her feel awkward. The waiter informed them that Grey was paying for the meal, took their orders then left.

"Muggers?" He asked as the waiter left.

Billa blushed, "You see, you're not the first person who I've um, beaten to a bloody pulp? Yeah." She said to her self with a little nod. "And that Grey's brought to meet me. When I first met Bofur and Nori I thought that they worked for… someone I used to know, so I beat them up."

"Two on one?"

"Yeah, I elbowed Nori then swept his legs out from under him sending him to the ground. I gave Bofur an upper cut then flipped him onto Nori, before pepper-spraying them both."

"I wish I could have been there."

"So when Grey visited with them two days later, they told Frodo that I had saved them from being mugged in an alley and they wanted to thank me. I guess we became friends after that."

"That was an interesting story."

"I suppose so. How do you know Bofur and Nori?"

"There related to me somehow." Thorin waved his hand in a vague gesture.

"What do you do for a living?" She asked making idle conversation.

"I am an artist actually, I do metal sculptures for people."

"That sound very interesting, any thing famous?" she asked with a wink.

"No, not yet." Thorin said with a smile. "How about you, what do you do?"

"Oh, I'm a kickboxer."

"That would explain how you defeated me."

"'Defeated' what are you from the time of kings and dragons?" she smiled. "Was it my quest to defeat you?"

Thorin smiled. "How did you know?"

Billa laughed before asking another question. "So you have a Brother, nephew, and a few cousins, anymore family."

"I have a sister as well; she's my nephew's mother. That's it for blood-related family; we have a large group of close friends who are family in all but blood, 17 of us total"

"Wow. How do you keep track of everyone?"

"It's quite easy actually, you just follow the connections. Frerin and Dis are my brother and sister. Kili is Dis' son and Fili is his boyfriend. Fili is Dwalin and Ori's adopted son. Balin and Dwalin are brothers, as are Ori, Dori, and Nori. Nori and Bofur are together. Bombur is Bofur's brother and Bifur is their cousin. Gimli is one of Fili and Kili's bestfriends, and Gloin's son. Oin is Gloin's brother."

"That must be fun." Billa was a little shocked by how Thorin could remember all of that, she could hardly remember all of her cousin's names.

"Yes." Thorin made a face that made Billa giggle and this caused Thorin to smile instead of making a face. "Do you have any family?"

"So many cousins, aunts, and uncles you wouldn't believe me if I told you how many there are." Billa laughed. "Um, but besides Frodo not anyone really, well not anyone blood related. Bofur and Nori kind of forced their selves in, then there's Elrond and his children. Elrond were my mother's friends and really looked after me when I had Frodo. There's Grey of course, I've known him since I was a little girl. Oh! There's also Hamfast, Bell, and Sam; Hamfast has been my best friend since we were little."

"What about Frodo's father?" Thorin asked.

"Oh, he's um, he was never really in the picture." Billa said softly.

Thorin realized his mistake to late. "I'm sorry. It seems I can't help but put my foot in my mouth."

"It's okay." Billa said trying to end the tense air around them. "What's your favorite song?"

Thorin chuckled; it was a deep baritone sound that Billa found her self wanting to lay her head on his chest and listening to for hours. He would have a good singing voice. "That is a long story." He told her.

"We've got time."

"Very well. Once a week everyone in our family goes to my family's house for a big family dinner. One time Frerin, Fili, and Kili started a food fight. Dis gave them a good scolding after words. She forced everyone involved to clean up the mess they made in the dinning room. I believe the only ones not cleaning were Mia (Gloin's wife), Balin, Dis, and myself. The phone rang so Dis went to answer it, as soon as she was out of the room the rest started scrap the knives and forks together making a beat. I warned them not to blunt the knives and they suddenly burst out into song. It was like they planned it or something; it was quite catchy. Because of the singing they couldn't hear her coming back. When my sister saw what they were doing to dinning wear she had the biggest fit." The entire time he was talking he hadn't stopped smiling once.

"Can you sing it to me?" Billa asked hopefully.

"I don't think the workers would appreciate me singing about blunting knives and bending forks." Billa laughed. "What is your favorite song?"

"Oh its just a lullaby my father used to sing for me when I was younger."

"Will you sing it?"

"If you won't sing then I won't sing." Billa crossed her arms with a fake pout. "And I also don't think I can get my voice low enough."

"Then let's make it a date." Thorin said.

"What?" Billa blushed a little.

"I want to hear you sing, you want to hear my sing; it seems pretty simple to me."

"So you want to have a date to hear each other sing?"

"Yes." He said with a nod.

"Isn't it a little forward to ask me out when this date isn't even over?" She said with a smirk.

"This isn't a date," Thorin corrected her. "It's an 'I'm sorry for beating you up in an alley/ provoking you' dinner."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(A/N: Sorry it took so long. I was really struggling with the end of the date. I'm not good at endings.

I know Thorin seems to smile a lot in this fic but that is just because I imagine when they want to be, all the Durin's are very skilled charmers. and because Thorin loves kids, (*coughandBillacough* what?))

()()()()()()()()()()()

Billa blushed and stammered for a bit while Thorin was laughing.

"So I'll take that a yes?" He said with a smirk.

Billa had calmed her self enough to reply even if her face was still pink with blush. "I think I have to say no because of how cocky you are."

"That's unfortunate; I thought you wanted to hear me sing."

"We'll see how the rest of this dinner goes."

()()()()()()()()()()()

The food came soon after that.

The rest of the night was pleasant. Billa even agreed to share a dessert with Thorin when she realized she would never finish the small chocolate lava cake alone. (The food was really filling and there was no need to let it go to waste. Or at least that's what she told her self.)

"You've got something here." Thorin tapped his cheek, Billa was confused.

"What?"

"Here," He reached across the table and wiped the chocolate from her check with his thumb. Billa blushed.

"I am not a child." She said indigently, "I could have gotten it myself."

"I know." He said as he licked the chocolate off his thumb.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Afterwards Thorin walked her to her car in the hotel's garage. She needed to pick up Frodo form Legolas. He bid her goodnight and started walking to his own car.

"So," He started turning around, "Have I earned the chance to hear you sing?" He asked hopefully.

Billa grabbed a pen from her car; she walked up to him with a smile tugging on her lips. She held out her hand expectedly. He gave her hand his hand. Billa wrote down her number before walking back to her car.

"Call that number sometime and find out." She told him, adding a little smug sway to her hips as she walked away.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Billa knocked on the door of the Greenleaf residence. It took less then a minute for Legolas to answer, Frodo sleeping contently in his arms, drooling on his shoulder.

"Thank you so much Legolas, I don't know what I would do without you."

"It is no trouble. It is very amusing when he can beat my father at any game without nay help." Billa smiled as she took her son from the man's arms.

Legolas helped her carry Frodo's bag out to her car. Billa was putting him in the car seat when there was a loud crash from inside the house. Legolas sighed saying goodnight before returning inside.

Billa pulled her jacket closer as she moved to close Frodo's car door. She felt a shutter run up her spine, she looked around. She shrugged to herself. _It's just a cold night._

()()()()()()()()()()()

Today was Sunday. Billa had a fight with Tauriel tonight.

Thankfully she had managed to get up before Frodo and he didn't jump on her.

()()()()()()()()()()()

After a breakfast of cheerio's and bagels (Frodo liked circular foods on Sundays,) Billa helped Frodo make a new picture for his room, and Frodo helped Billa pack her gear for the fight.

()()()()()()()()()()()

For lunch Billa made sandwiches before they headed to the small arena. It could fit a little over two hundred people.

Hamfast, and Sam were waiting outside of Billa's dressing room. Hamfast took Sam and Frodo with him while Billa got changed.

Her fight clothes were just a simple dark red sports bra and light green short and sliders. It was more colorfully than most of the other fighters choose to go for, but Billa loved anything bright and colorful. She also liked to wear her father's old college hoddie (the one her mom stole out of his closet when they were dating,) before a fight.

She had an hour or two before the fight so Billa put on her shin guards and pulled her hair back in a loose ponytail. She would braid it later.

Then she left her dressing room to find Hamfast , Frodo, and Sam. Pulling up her hood up she headed to food stands.

She found Hamfast, Frodo, and Sam talking to Bofur, Nori, Fili, and Kili. She had given Bofur tickets to the fight, but she didn't think that he would bring Fili and Kili. Nori she had expected. He loved to see her beat the crap out of other fighters, and Billa suspected he had started a small gambling ring but wasn't going to rat him out.

Frodo was the first to notice her. He smiled widely and started waving. _How can he be that cute?_ The others turned to see who he was waving at.

"Billa!" Bofur said happily as she reached them.

"Hello." Billa greeted them as she picked Frodo up. "I didn't think you'd bring anyone else. I thought that Nori had sold the three other tickets already." She laughed when Nori mubble something about 'I was about to,' when Bofur elbowed him in the ribs.

"Well you see the lads here heard about how you 'saved' Thorin in the alley." Bofur explained.

"We wanted to see you fight Miss Boggins." Kili said with a smile that said he proud of himself that he remembered her name, even if he really didn't.

"Thank you for coming, but I have to steal Hamfast for a bit." She said putting Frodo on the ground next to Sam.

"Why don't we take the boys to our seats, that way you can focus." Bofur suggested. Billa looked over all the boys. Frodo and Sam both looked excited, Nori looked bored (Billa could tell he wanted to watch the boys), Bofur, Kili, and Fili looked hopefull.

"Any objections Gaffer?"

"No, go have fun." He said with a laugh.

"Hurt them in anyway, I break you all." Billa threatened glaring at them all, and then she smiled extra sweetly before saying "Have fun boys."

()()()()()()()()()()()

Thorin returned to the food stands to find his family. Bofur, Fili, and Kili had decided to drag him to Billa's fight. When they went to get some snacks Thorin had excused himself to go to the bath room.

He spotted them only a few feet away.

"Watch where you're going." Someone hissed at him when he accidently bumped into them.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he moved to his friends, making sure to not bump into anyone else.

"Uncle!" Kili was the first to see him. "Have you meet the little ones yet?" he asked excitedly.

"Who?"

"Billa's son and Her trainer's son. Frodo and Sam!" Thorin looked behind his nephew to see Fili and Bofur in an animated conversation with Frodo who he recognized from Billa's house the other day, and a blond boy who looked to be the same age as Frodo. Thorin could assume that this was Sam. Both boys were sitting at one of the high tables and were sharing a pretzel.

"Really and you just killed the spider like that?" he heard Fili asked.

Frodo and Sam nodded together. "Sam jus' squashed it! He was super-duper brave."

"I called it Shelob." Sam said proudly.

"Frodo, Sam, this is my uncle Thorin." Kili introduced wrapping his arm around Thorin. "Don't worry, he's a big softy once you get to know him." Kili whispered loudly, putting his hand to the side of his mouth so Thorin wouldn't 'hear' him.

"Hi Mister Thorin." Frodo greeted happily.

"Hello." Sam waved.

Thorin smiled, "It is a pleasure to properly meet you both."

"Billa and Hamfast said that we could watch Frodo and Sam during the match." Bofur explained.

"Which should be starting any minute now, lets go to our seats." Nori told them while checking his watch.

The tickets Billa had given Bofur were front row like always. Fili and Kili carried Frodo and Sam to the seats as Bofur lead the way, Thorin walked next to Nori.

"How many of her fights have you been to?" He asked the red head.

"Enough. I lost count really. She always gives us the best tickets. I useally give them to the highest bidder. But if you're interested, you could even make some money off the fight."

"I'm good" Thorin said hesitantly. Nori shrugged.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN GIVE IT UP FOR BILBO THE STINGER!" the announcer yelled into the mike. Billa walked out into the ring with Hamfast. Thorin only realized he had been staring when Fili nudged his arm. Thorin rolled his eyes when his nephew's boyfriend winked at him.

The seats were in the third row, even with the ring. Nori was sitting in the isle seat, Bofur next to him, then Kili and Fili with Sam and Frodo in their respective laps, Thorin was on the end of the group.

"AND IN THE OTHER CORNER A FIGHTER NEW TO THIS AREA, TAURIEL!" A tall, thin, red-head entered the ring from the opposite side from Billa. She was as tall as Thorin was, and he had a few inches on Billa. The crowd around them was going crazy.

Thorin looked over to the boys; surely this must be loud for them. Thorin noticed that Frodo had orange ear plugs in his ears; he got a glimpse of the same color near Sam's ears. Thorin turned his attention back to the ring.

The Fight was a bout to start. Billa and the other girl were wearing head gear, fight gloves, foot and shin guards, a mouth guards, groin protectors, and chest protectors. Tauriel was rocking back and forth on her feet while Billa was bouncing on hers.

They were standing in front of the referee facing each other

"You girls know the rules." Thorin could barely hear the referee over the crowed, "This is going to be a full contact fight, 3 rounds 2 minutes each. Points are awarded for light strikes that hit legal targets only. Avoid hitting your opponent's neck/throat, groin, back, and their joints. No elbows, low kicks, or knees are allowed, any use of these or illegal hits will lead to penalty or disqualification. Do you understand?"

Both women nodded. "Go to your corners and prepare to fight." He told them.

Tauriel extended her fist to Billa who bumped it with a nod before going over to where Hamfast was standing. She turned and faced the middle of the ring.

"LETS GET READY TO FIGHT!" announcer yelled from the table next to the judges. Thorin could hear Bofur and Nori's voices among those cheering Billa on.

"Fighter one ready?" the Ref asked Billa who gave a thumbs up. "Fighter two ready?" Tauriel nodded. "FIGHT!"

()

Hamfast wiped the sweat off her brow as she took a large drink of water. The first round had ended without a KO.

Tauriel was a good fighter, a little weak on her right side. Billa would use that to her advantage.

She chanced a glance at where her friends were sitting. She saw Frodo and Sam happily cheering her on. But where Frodo was sitting surprised her. She hadn't seen Thorin earlier. And she was positive that he was sitting in Fili's lap before the fight.

Thorin smiled when he noticed her looking at them. He said something to Frodo. Frodo immediately turned away from Fili to wave at her. Everyone else noticed as well and they all started waving at her. She tapped Hamfast and nodded in their direction. It warmed her heart to see her friends all cheering her on.

"ROUND 2." The referee announced.

She stood up as Hamfast pulled the stool off out of the ring. She bounced on her feet, rolling her shoulders.

She was ready to win.

()

Round two and three were very similar to round one. There was no clear winner. Billa and Tauriel were evenly matched. They had to wait on judges to calculate the points. Hamfast gone to fetch Frodo, Sam, and the others and bring them to the edge of the ring.

Billa was sitting on the lowest rope, hanging on the middle one waiting for them. Someone tapped her shoulder. She looked up.

"Legolas? Hi, what are you doing here?" She was surprised to see her favorite babysitter at the fight.

"I was her with my father to support his cousin, Tauriel. I was shocked to see you here, yet alone being her opponent."

"Small world." She laughed.

"Is Frodo here?" he asked.

"Yes, Hamfast went to get him, Sam, and some of my friends."

"The famous Sam is here?" He asked, Billa was confused. "Frodo speaks of him a lot." The blond explained, Billa nodded. "It appears the judges are about to announce the results, I best return to my Father and Tauriel." Legolas waved goodbye before disappearing the crowd.

Hamfast came into view not a moment later, holding the hands of Sam and Frodo. She could she Thorin and the others trailing behind him like little ducklings. She waved to them lazily.

"THE JUDGES HAVE CALCULATED THE POINTS." The announcer's voice boomed throughout the stadium. Billa stood up, pulling of her gloves. "THE WINNER IS…" he took a longer than needed dramatic pause, "TAURIEL! IT WAS CLOSE FOLKS, A MATTER OF ONE POINT! LETS GIVE AROUND OF APPLAUSE TO OUR FIGHTERS!"

Billa was a little disappointed that she lost but Tauriel was a good fighter. No better way to fight in a new area than to win your first fight.

She went to congratulate the red-head. She shook her hand with pride, and gave the photographer a good photo, before leaving to find her friends and return to her dressing room.

They were all waiting at the edge of the ring. Nori offered a hand to help her down, like the gentleman he was. Billa smacked his hand away playfully and took the hand that Hamfast had offered her.

"What? You don't trust me lass?" He asked in fake offense.

"I'm sorry Nori. It's just that I know you personally." She smiled at him. Both Nori and Bofur burst out laughing. Thorin, Fili, and Kili, were just kind of standing awkwardly next to them.

"You did good Billa." Hamfast told her. As she crouched down next to Frodo and Sam.

"Yeah! You shoulda won Mommy!" Frodo said throwing his arms around her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and picked him up, kissing his cheek.

"Smilers never lose," She said.

"And frowners never win!" he finished.

"I'll be right back." She told Hamfast, setting Frodo down again next to Sam. "Gotta change. I'll meet you all at the back entrance." She told them. She smiled at Thorin before heading to her dressing room.

()

"Thank you." Billa smiled at the security guard at the end who had just complemented her fighting style. It was his job to guard the dressing rooms for the fighters. "I'll be out of her right quick so you can go home faster."

"Take all the time you need mam." He tipped his ball hat at her.

_I guess chivalry is still alive._ Billa thought to her self.

When she entered the room to change she gasped. Sitting on the vanity were a large bouquet of flowers, lilies her favorites. She shook her head playfully; Bofur had probably sent them like always.

She tossed her fighting gear in her bag, grabbing her normal clothes before changing.

After stuffing her dirty fight clothes in her bag she went over the flowers. They smelled lovely. Billa noticed they were sitting on an envelope.

Odd. Bofur never had left a note before.

She opened the envelope; inside there was a sheet of lined paper. She read it over.

~_to the better fighter_

_-Your biggest fan xoxo ~_

Billa was a little creped out. She stuck her head out side of the door, calling the guard. "Excuse me."

He turned, "Yes mam?"

"Did anyone enter my room during the fight?"

"No but a man with a bunch a lilies passed by me with a staff pass. He said they were for miss Tauriel."

"Thank you." She went back into the room. She closed the door and pressed her back against it. It appeared that she had to change hotels earlier than expected this month.

()

A/N: bonus points if you can guess the song I quoted, or who the flowers are from. I apologize if I butchered the fight. I've never been to a kickboxing match before so I had to find the rules online.

The format of the story will be like this if you get confused:

_Thinking_

"talking"

_~writing~_

**Text message**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Billa hurried out to her friends leaving the lilies in her dressing room. She was constantly looking behind herself. She couldn't see any suspicious.

Hamfast was causally chatting with Thorin, Fili, and Kili. Bofur was talking to Frodo and Sam; he was giving them toys or something. Billa took a few deep breaths before walking around the corner with a smile on her face.

"Hi. Sorry something just came up, Frodo and I have to go."

"Aw lass." Bofur whined.

"Sorry. I'll talk to you all later." She said picking up Frodo who went limp in her arms hoping it would let him play with Sam more. She lifted the boy with no trouble. "Good bye boys. Bye Thorin." She smiled before leaving with Frodo drooping over her shoulder.

()

Thorin waved to Frodo as Billa carried him off to her car. He stared at their retreating forms.

"Wow, you right Fili. Uncle's got it bad." Kili laughed.

"Got what bad?" Sam asked.

"He likes Miss Billa." Hamfast told Sam as he picking his son up. "As much as I like Mommy."

Thorin choose to ignore them, which only made them all laugh. (Except for Sam who was still confused.)

()

After Billa put her stuff in the back of the car and checked that Frodo was strapped in, Billa unlocked her cellphone. She called speed-dial number 3.

"Hello Billa, what can I do for you today-"

"Elrond, he left flowers in my dressing room." She hissed into the phone so Frodo wouldn't hear.

"What happened?"

"After the fight I returned to my dressing room. There was a bunch of lilies and a note. It was from _him_ I know it!"

"Billa, it is going to be fine. Where are you?"

"In my car in the parking lot." There was a pause.

"Arwen is calling Thranduil. He should still be at there."

"Mommy?" Frodo asked from the backseat.

"Can you give me a few minutes sweetie?" She asked him.

"Okay." Frodo went back to staring out the window.

"They are looking for your car now." Elrond told her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Little sore from the fight, little panicked. I need air, air." She could feel herself start to hyperventilate. Not good, not good at all.

"Billa open your door, but stay in the car." She nodded even if Elrond couldn't see her. She opened her door, letting her feet hit the concrete. It was getting harder to take deep breaths. It felt like her life was crashing down around her and the only thing keeping her afloat was the fact that Frodo was humming in the backseat.

She couldn't let anything happen to him because she couldn't control her emotions.

"Billa? Billa it's okay." Her head snapped to where Legolas was standing at the end of her car. He had his hands raised in a non-threatening manner. "It's going to be okay. He's can't hurt you or Frodo." He said softly, slowly getting closer.

Billa nodded wordlessly. Legolas offered his hand when he got close enough to her. She took it and he pulled her in for a soft hug. Over her shoulder, Billa felt him wave to Frodo.

"Hi Leggy!" Her son said happily.

"Elrond's on the phone." She handed it to Legolas, still hugging him tight.

"I've got her." She heard Legolas say. "Call my father, I'll bring her to Galadriel's." The blond man paused. "Billa, I am going to drive you home now. You need to get in the passenger seat."

Billa nodded but made no move to let go of the young man. He maneuvered her around to the other side of the car, peeling her off to get her into the seat. Jogging around to the other side of the car, Legolas looked around to see if anyone was watching them, before getting in the drivers seat.

()

Galadriel handed Billa a cup of tea as she took the seat next to her on the couch. They were in living of Galadriel's personal sweet in the hotel. Legolas and Frodo where in the other room playing as Galadriel was calming Billa down. Elrond, Arwen, and Elrohir were on their way.

Billa had her knees pulled up to her chest, but she accepted the tea with a mumbled thank you.

"It is my pleasure." Galadriel smiled draping a blanket over Billa. "He cannot hurt you here, my dear. You and Frodo will stay here in my rooms."

"Thank you. I don't want to be a burden-"

"You are never a burden my dear." The blond woman gave her a hug, careful of the tea. "Now tell me about this man you're interested in."

"I've just had a panic attack / mental-breakdown, and you're asking me if I fancy someone?" Billa asked to hide how creepy she thought it was that Galadriel already knew about Thorin.

"Best way to distract yourself from the bad is to think about something you like my dear. Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens." She smiled with a knowing look.

"The first time I met him I beat him up." She told Galadriel, giving in on hiding it. "Then Gandalf brought him to my room and introduced us the next day; still had the bruises. Gandalf set up an apology dinner for us, and…" Billa trailed off.

"And what?" Galadriel prompted

"He's really nice." Billa sighed happily relaxing, adjusting her legs to sit crisscross. "He's got a large family and he seems to really care for them. He has this smile, like it just fills you with warmth. Oh, he also has this _voice_!"

"Voice?"

"It is like _the_ sexiest voice ever! Did I mention he was at my fight today? When I looked over Frodo was sitting in his lap and it just felt like… things were going to be okay." Billa paused. "And then _he_ leaves flowers in my dressing room…" she trails off.

Galadriel rubs her arms comfortingly. "It will be okay." She told her.

Billa nodded.

()

Billa fell asleep on the couch. Galadriel had Legolas move her into her guest room. Frodo was content to curl up with his mom for the rest of the night. He was protecting her from the nightmares, he told them.

Elrond, and his children had yet to show up yet. Legolas and Galadriel were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Do you think it is really him?" The younger blond asked.

"Yes, I believe so. This worries me greatly." Galadriel told him.

"Do you think we should go to the police?"

"They let _him_ get away the first time. But with the restraining order they can charge him this time. Even if I don't believe in them they are the best option. Elrond and I will contact them when he arrives." Legolas nodded.

"You may return home. Billa and Frodo will be safe for _him_." Legolas nodded standing up.

"Who's him?" Both adults froze. Frodo was standing in the doorway of the guest room, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. They could see Billa still asleep on the bed behind him.

"What are you doing up little one?" Galadriel asked walking over to him.

"I had t'pee-pee. Who's him?" he asked again. Galadriel looked to Legolas who was equally worried.

"Him is a bad man who hurt mommy a long time ago, and now he's trying to hurt mommy again." Galadriel explained vaguely.

"Why?"

"Because he is bad. You see, after he hurt mommy, she came back and beat him. She took away something he wanted and is protecting it." Galadriel shared a look with Legolas as Frodo was thinking it over.

"So… Mommy's a hero?" he tried to rationalize in his six year old mind.

"Yes. She's one of the bravest hero's you'll ever meet. Do you know why?" Frodo shook his head. Galadriel smile softly at him.

"Because she's scarred of him, but she still protects what he wants from him."

"What does he want?"

"A precious treasure that Billa loves more than herself."

"More than me?" Frodo asked shyly.

"No, there is nothing she loves more than you."

Frodo nodded, "Can you show me the bathroom Miss Gladdy?" Frodo couldn't say her name correctly yet, but the blond woman thought it was adorable. "I can go all by myself!" Frodo said proudly.

(A/N: I'm sorry if Billa's behavior is a little odd. She's afraid of gollum, but pushes past her fear to protect Frodo. I plan to show this more later.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Thorin was staring at Billa's contact in his phone. Bofur had sent him a picture of her and Frodo that he had taken for them. Thorin still couldn't get over how beautiful she was when she smiled. It had been three days since Billa's fight.

He was sitting in the garden of his family's mansion. He lived there with Dis, his parents, and Frerin. Kili had moved out last month to get an apartment with Fili.

He enjoyed the garden. It had a peaceful and calming effect on him.

"You look like a love sick puppy."

Well it _had_ been nice.

"I do not look like a love sick puppy. Leave Frerin." Thorin growled.

"Your right," His brother said sitting down next to him. Thorin sighed closing his phone; he would get no more peace with Frerin here. "You look like a king who's just had his treasure stolen by a thief."

"What fulfillment does bothering me bring you?" he asked his brother.

"One of brotherly love." Frerin slapped him on the back, laughing loudly.

"I wish I had never asked for a little brother." He grumbled to himself.

"Well that really wasn't your choice now was it?" The blond made and lewd gesture with his hands until Thorin pushed him off the bench. "You're mean." He made a face as he got up, sitting back on the bench.

"You're disgusting." Thorin countered.

"So are you going to call her?" Frerin changed the subject.

"That is none of your business." Thorin said standing up, fully intent on walking away.

"Maybe I'll call her." His brother suggested.

"You'll do no such thing." Thorin snapped at him, pointing a threatening finger at him. Unfortunately for Thorin, Frerin was already standing and snatched Thorin's phone out of his hand.

"Later brother." Frerin called over his shoulder as he fled the gardens.

Thorin gave chase.

()

Frerin was panting when he burst into Bofur's shop. He had run the whole way from their mansion with Thorin hot on his tail. Nori was the only one out front.

"What do ya want ya bum?" He asked.

"Hide me." Frerin told him as he jumped over the counter running in the kitchen. Less than a minute later Frerin heard the shop door open from his hiding place next to one of the three fridges.

"Where is he?" _Shit_. Thorin was really pissed.

"Who?" Nori, bless him, played dumb.

"My Brother. He ran in here not more than a minute ago." Thorin growled.

"Frerin? Ran right be with a stupid smirk on his face, nearly tripped waving to me. What he do?"

"Which way?" Thorin sounded angry enough for Frerin to almost regret doing this. Almost.

"Down the street to the left. Think he nearly got hit by a car." Frerin heard the door open again, and then slam shut.

"Oi! Watch the door!" Nori called after him. "Cost is clear, get out before Thorin finds out yer here." Nori walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks Nori, I owe you one." He smiled heading for the back door.

"Wait." Nori puts a hand on his shoulder stopping him. "What did you do?"

"Stole his phone, said I was going to call Miss Billa and ask her out myself."

"Aren't you still seeing that assistant?" Nori asked confused.

"Yeah, He's the best." Frerin sigh happily. "But Thorin doesn't know that. Call Kili and Fili for me, tell 'em to bring Thorin to the park saying they found me after you sent out the word to catch me." Nori nodded before pushing Frerin out of the door.

()

Frerin was hiding in a tree.

It was the safest place to hide, and if Thorin wanted to hurt him he'd have to climb up. It also gave the middle Durinson child a view to see when Fili and Kili got to the park. Thankfully they were smart enough to look for Frerin before calling Thorin.

"Over here you dolts!" the man in the tree hissed at them when they got close.

"The hell you do uncle?" Kili asked as they jogged up under the tree. He at least had the brains to seem mildly concerned.

"How'd you get up there?" Fili asked completely amused by the whole situation. "I Thought you were too old to climb a tree."

"Whatever you brat. I stole Thorin's phone and told him I was going to call his girls and ask her out myself."

"Aren't you dating that assistant from Grey's office?"

"They aren't together you know."

The boys said at the same time.

"Yes to both. The point is I'm trying to get 'em together cause he won't call her. Now I need you to call find Thorin and bring him here. When he gets here I'm going to call Billa and then drop the phone down to him so he has to talk to her."

"Oh." They said in unison. "We can do that."

()

Kili stayed With Frerin so it gave the impression that they had chased Frerin up the tree when Fili brought Thorin back. Which took about ten minutes until Frerin saw Thorin stomp into the park all 'I-am grumpy-rawr- rawr'. He told this to Kili, who could barely keep a straight face as Thorin got closer.

Frerin called Billa's contact.

The phone picked up after the second ring.

"Who is this?" a woman answered. She didn't sound like the womanhe meet the other night.

"Hi, is this Billa's phone?"

"Who are you?" she repeated.

"My name is Frerin, I'm calling on behalf of my brother Thorin." Thorin had almost reached the tree; it wouldn't be long before he got the phone back. In retro spec climbing a tree wasn't the best idea he'd ever had. "Can I speak to Billa? Wait, is this Billa?"

There was pause on the line, and then the woman spoke again. "Hold on one moment please." there was the sound of the phone changing hands.

"Hello?" Came the voice Frerin remembered.

"Hey Billa, I'm Frerin. I met you the other night at Bofur's."

"Hi, um... how did you get my number?"

"Oh you see this is Thorin's phone," He explained as Thorin walked under the tree about to start yelling at him, "and here's Thorin." He tossed the phone down to his brother. "You might want to say something big brother." he winked relaxing on the branch as Thorin put the phone to his ear.

"Billa?" pause. "I'm sorry if my brother was harassing you. He stole my phone." Thorin turned away from the tree where Frerin was hiding. The blond saw his opportunity to escape and tried to climb down while his brother was distracted.

It didn't work. Thorin grabbed him by the back of his shirt as soon as he was on the ground. Fili and Kili, the bastards, were waving goodbye as they left the park leaving the two brothers alone with no witnesses

"Yes I'm doing fine, how about you?" pause. "That's good." Another pause. "That's a good queston, hold on one moment please." Thorin turned to him. "Why did you steal my phone and call Billa?" he growled, his demeanor changed back to the prickly older brother when he wasn't talking to Billa.

"Can I talk to her?"

"No. now, explain."

"Well you didn't have the balls to call so I had to force your hand. Tell her I say hello again." Thorin smacked the back of his head. It didn't hurt, it was just demeaning.

"He didn't have a reason, he was just being a pain in my ass." Frerin watched in shocked as Thorin smiled softly. His brother hardly ever smiled.

_Wow. Thorin must really be into this girl._ He thought to himself.

"Is there a good time to hear you sing soon?" Thorin asked smoothly. There was a pause . "How does seven tomorrow sound?" pause. _God I want to her what she's saying_! "How 'bout dinner first? I know a very good bar/restaurant. Funny story about it, got beat up right outside." Thorin suggested. Then he laughed. He _**laughed**_. Frerin was astonished, this girl was good. "Okay, see you tomorrow." Then he hung up.

As soon as the phone was closed Thorin's full glare was on him. "You are still in trouble little brother."

()

Frerin pleaded with Thorin to let him live the whole walk home.

()

He had a feeling Billa texting Thorin later was the only reason he lived through the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Two days after the second date)

"Thorin? What are you doing here?" Billa was shocked to find the man at Galadriel's door.

"Are you busy?" he asks.

"Not really, Frodo's at Sam's house tonight." She tells him.

"Would you like to go to a movie with me?" he asks.

"Well this is a little out of the blue. Sure, I'd love too go; just give me a minute to change." He nods as she invites him in. Galadriel had to help the night manager deal with a difficult guest so she didn't have to worry about Thorin being interrogated.

(-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)

(The day after date number 3)

"And we watched Ironman! It was AWESOME!" Frodo told her excitedly "He was a like BAM and like BLOO!" He tried to reenact the noises. "And then the bad guy was 'I got my own armor, its better then yours!' and Ironman was like 'haha, no.' and then they fighted and there was big 'polisons and Pepper pulled the switch and they saveded the day!" Billa couldn't help but smile at Frodo's animated re-telling of Ironman.

"Really?" she asked enthusiastically. She was holding Frodo's hand as they walked back to the hotel.

"uh-huh, an-an-and he told everyone he was Ironman! And they were like 'what, wow!'"

"No way."

"Yes way!"

Billa noticed an ice cream parlor just down the street they were on. It was a good day for ice cream. She crouched down to Frodo's level. "How about we celebrate Ironman's win with some ice cream and then a trip to the park?" Frodo gasped and nodded rapidly.

(-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)

Frodo and Billa were sitting on a bench in the park enjoying there Ice cream. Frodo was swinging his legs, happily licking away at his vanilla cone with rainbow sprinkles (Cause they're isn't any other kind Mommy.) Billa was enjoying her own butterscotch dipped cone.

Billa had loved butterscotch since she was a little girl and her mother had sneaked her some right before dinner. _Shh, don't tell your father._

"Mommy, do you like Mr. Thorin?" Frodo asked randomly.

"Yes, I like him quite a bit. Why do you ask?"

Frodo pointed with his ice cream, but caught his mistake before he could lose it. He pointed with his other hand at Thorin who was chasing what looked like Fili and Kili through the park.

They had arms full of balloons occasionally tossing them over their shoulders at Thorin. They were running right toward the bench where Billa and Frodo were sitting.

Billa gasped when Thorin was suddenly tripped by one of the balloons. He tumbled to the ground. Grabbing her messenger bag, she held her ice cream with one hand and Frodo's with the other. They hurried over to Thorin who was still on the ground.

"Thorin are you okay?" _stupid! He obviously isn't, he's also soaked_.

"Billa." Thorin rolled on to his back, "What are you doing here?" He blinked.

"Frodo and I were just walking home and happened to get some ice cream to enjoy in the park." She told him, letting go of Frodo's hand to help Thorin sit up.

"It's very nice to see you again Frodo." Thorin smiled at the little boy who was clinging to his mother's leg. Frodo waved, which is more than Billa expected him to do.

"Was that Fili and Kili you were chasing?" She asked.

"Yes, you see it's Kili's birthday." Thorin told her as he stood up. "Instead of everyone getting him gifts he and Fili came up with this idea. All-day water balloon fight. He doesn't like being fussed over because he's one of the youngest."

"It's Kili's birthday?" Frodo asked. Thorin nodded.

"They decided to single me out this time. Dis, Bombur, and my mother are working on preparing a big dinner for Kili, so there off limits, as are my father, Balin, Oin, and Dori. Dwalin, Ori, and Gimli are around here some where, I think they've teamed up. Nori, Bofur, and Bifur teamed up as always."

"So you're all alone in the war?" Billa supplied.

"Yes, it appears that way."

Billa glanced down at Frodo, biting her lip, then back at Thorin. "Would you like some help?" she asked. Frodo gasped looking hopefully between Thorin and his mom.

"It would be much appreciated." Thorin smiled.

(-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)

"Fee, I think we lost him." Kili said panting. They had taken shelter in some bushes.

"You think we should loop around and check?" Fili asked moving next to Kili, looking out into the park.

"Yeah, let's go back to the play ground. Gimli should be there with your Dwalin and Ori now."

Fili nodded before giving Kili and quick peck on the check. "Happy birthday, my love."

"You know you still have to give me a present later." Kili winked.

"I will, and it'll be the best sex you've ever had." He said with a smirk.

"I don't know, you're birthday will be hard to beat." Kili moved in for another kiss when Fili stopped him. "Hey it's my Birth-"

"Is that Frodo?" Fili asked moving out of the bushes. Kili followed him pouting. But it was indeed little Frodo. The raven haired boy was happily strolling through the park, not a care in the world.

"Hey Frodo." Fili smiled as he walked up, trusting his brother the keep lookout.

"Hi Fili! Hi Kili!" he waved walking up to them. Kili couldn't see Billa or Hamfast anywhere.

"Where's your Mommy" Fili asked, looking around with Kili.

"She's wit a friend. What'cha doin'?" He asked.

"We're celebrating-" Frodo turned and ran behind the nearest tree. Before either of them could react the were hit with a wave of water balloons. They couldn't react at all. It occurred to Fili, mid-attack that they had left their own balloons in the bushes.

By the time it was over the couple was covered head-to-toe in water. Kili pushed his bangs out of his eyes to see who had hit them. Thorin was chuckling next to the tree Frodo had hid behind. The little boy was next to him on the ground in laughter.

Billa was near them, her hair was pulled back and she was panting a little bit. She had a smile on her face as she walked up to Thorin and Frodo.

"It's rude to pick on people." She called to them wiping her hands on her shirt.

"That's cheating!" Fili pointed at Thorin.

"No," He walked up to them hands behind his back, "There is nothing in the rules against asking for help." He told them before smacking a balloon each against their backs. He walked back to Billa extending an elbow for her and a hand for Frodo. "See you boys back at the house, tell your mother that I'm bringing two extra guests."


End file.
